Holding devices of this type are often required in executing surgical procedures, to hold medical instrument of the most varied types, such as retractors, video cameras or endoscopes, in a certain position for extended periods. As a result of the jointed configuration of the holding device, it is possible for the surgeon to precisely position the medical instrument held by the bracket and to stabilize the selected position of the holding device by blocking the joint or joints of the bracket.
To facilitate for the operator the handling of such a holding device together with a medical instrument, these holding devices are often provided with a weight-relieving system to compensate the bracket load of the holding device. The weight-relieving system, usually in the form of counterweights or spring packets, is intended to balance out the actual weight of the bracket along with medical instruments attached thereto, so that the operator can pivot the holding device in every desired position virtually free of weight.
A generic holding device with a weight-relieving system is known for example from DE 10 2005 054 010 A1. With this known holding device, the weight-relieving system consists of a linear spring arrangement with several spring blocks that are positioned parallel to one another and engage on the pivot joint of the bracket via a cam support.
With this known spring arrangement, it is possible to displace the holding device essentially free of weight, but this spring arrangement, like the constructions with counterweights as weight-relieving systems as known in the art, has the disadvantage that these systems take up considerable volume and in addition have great weight, and thus these known holding devices can rarely be disassembled after each use and autoclaved for cleaning purposes.